


my heart will go on

by displayheartcode



Category: The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Gen, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23883334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/displayheartcode/pseuds/displayheartcode
Summary: Movie night is always a blast with Bob and Harry!
Kudos: 8





	my heart will go on

“Bob?” I said. “Jesus, Bob. Come back. I’m sorry.” 

Orange lights pulsed rapidly inside the human skull, the spirit of intellect’s voice becoming a high-pitched whine. “It was _true love_ , Harry!”

“It was just a movie!” 

“True love! Something your insignificant mortal mind can’t comprehend!”

I sighed again as Bob’s crying grew louder. 

Now the movie _Titanic_ would forever be banned from my apartment. 


End file.
